The Black Canary
by StarSapphireAndHalJordan
Summary: In a battle to save a friend Black Canary is turned into a teenager.Black Canary will find out the ugly and painful truth about her anwhile she also needs to save her friend the n she use the new powers she gained or will she crumble under the pressure? (Story is better)


Chapter 1-

Black Canary a.k.a Dinah Lurrel Lance would risk her life to save her friends and family. It was time to prove herself. "Well well, looks who we have here," a female voice said " A little song bird." Huntress finished stepping into the light. Huntress walked over to a tied up Canary and squeezed her face. "You're so naive. You are so reckless. Coming here to with no back up." Huntress teased. Canary made a muffled sound caused by a fabric covering her mouth. "If only I could find a more powerful test subject. I guess you'll have to do." Huntress laughed evily. Huntress grabbed a syringe with a strange pink liquid. Huntress moved Canary's hair out of the way and injected the liquid into Canary's neck. A muffled scream came from Canary as she blacked out.

"What you can't be serious! Black Canary isn't a Cadmus clone!" Miss Martin exclaimed. "I'm not saying that!" Robin answered. " Then what are you saying?!" Artemis questioned. "I'm saying Cadmus kidnapped her when she was young and expiremented on her." Robin replied. "Guys calm down y'all are going to-" Wally started. "What's going on?" Canary asked sitting up. She winced at the pain in her neck. "Uh… Hey Black Canary." Superboy said nervously. "Well something happened to you." Robin answered. "What happened?" Black Canary asked. "We don't know, but you turned into a teenager." Robin replied shyly. She was shocked at first, but remembered what happened. "How did you find me?" Canary asked getting off the infirmary bed. "Batman asked us to follow you." Robin replied."Where's Huntress?" Canary asked. "Which Huntress?" Artims asked. "The superhero one." Canary replied calmly. "She left before we could reach her." Miss Martin answered. Canary inwardly scolded herself for allowing them to follow her. "I'm going after her. This time don't follow me." Canary stated plainly as she walked to the teloporter. "We need to tell you something first." Superboy stated. " what is it?" Canary questioned rasing an eyebrow.. "Do you remember be kidnapped and expiremented on by Cadmus?" Robin asked. "I don't." Canary replied couriously. "Apparently they injected blood from other super heroes into your blood stream. So you have many diffrent abilities." Robin replied to her couriousty. Canary toke a second to process what she had heard. "So Cadmus was going to try and use me as a weapon?" Canary asked calmly. "We believe so. Now answer this question: why do you need to go after her?" Robin wondered. "She's in trouble. Mind controled by the Injustice League. I need to help her." Canary replied smoothly. "We are going to help, but you might want to change first." Artims replied looking at the shorts and large shirt Canary had on. "And maybe you should put your hair in a ponytail." Artims suggested. "That would probably be a good idea." Canary answered being dragged away with Artmis by Megan to fix her up.

"Okay so Canary we need to make up a cover story for yourself and a costume. Any ideas?" Artims asked. "Well I saved my old costume from when I was your age and I always have a cover story." Canary replied. " So tell us your cover story." Megan nicely demanded. "So my name is Song Bird, Black Canary is my mentor, and I want to help find her." Canary replied. Artmis was brushing her hair. "How long is your hair?" Artmis asked. "Really long I guess." Canary joked. "Where is your old costume?" Megan asked. "In this closet top self cardboard box that says 'Keep here' not hard to miss." Canary replied. Megan went to the closet. "Why is your old costume in here." Artmis questioned. "This was my room when I was training to be allowed into the justice league and forgot to move it." Canary replied. Megan came back with the box. Artmis took it from Megan and opened it up. "Hey Artmis can I come in?" Zatana asked. "Yeah come on in." Artmis replied. When Zatana came in she looked at the new girl in the room and was confused. "Who's she?" Zatana asked. "Long story short it's Black Canary." Artmis replied. Zatana confused at first just went along with it. "Well okay then." Zatana nervously replied. "Now go change Canary." Megan demanded pushing her into the restroom with the box. She took off the cover clothes she had on. She grabbed the fish net stocking and pulled them over her toothpick like legs. She grabbed the strapless black one piece and put it on. She the grabbed the combat boots and pulled them on. She grabbed the denim jacket and put it on slowly. She grabbed her elbow length gloves and pulled them on making a fist. She grabbed her black choker and put around her neck. She looked like her normal self, but she had a black mask like Robin's except you can she her eyes. She reached into the box again pulling out Sharpies. She used many bright colors to color her hair. She was going to ask Artims to braid her hair. She walked back into the room with a nervous smile. The girls looked at her suprised. "Artmis can you please braid my hair?" Canary er I mean Song Bird asked. "Um... Sure." Artmis replied pulling Song Bird to the bed. " wow! How can you still look so good?!" Megan whinnied. "I really stopped growing at sixteen." Song Bird replied. "Did you use Sharpies to color your hair?" Artmis asked. "Yeah I use to do it all the time with my friend Helena." Song Bird replied. "Okay I'm done." Artmis replied. "Turn around for us." Zatana chirped. Song Bird turned around. "Let's go show the guys!" The three girls giggled.

"Who is this?" Kaldur asked calmly pointing to Song Bird. "I'm Song Bird. My mentor was Black Canary and I've come to help find her." Song Bird replied. "Actually long story short Song Bird is Black Canary." Wally answered truthfully. "Can you prove it?" Kaldur asked Song Bird. "One on one?" Song Bird asked with a smirk. Kaldur and Song Bird walked to the training pad. Song Bird stood there hands on her hips waiting. Kaldur grabbed his swords and charged at her. She stood there and let out her Canary Cry. "Believe me now?" She asked walking over to help him up. "Yes I do. Sorry for not believing you." Kaldur replied. "Eh. It's okay I would've done the same thing." She joked. "Now we need to go to the League and start searching for your friend Song Bird." Robin stated.

**Cliffhanger. **

**Read? Review? Follow? Favorite? **


End file.
